Out in The Open
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: A young omega is trapped in a nest of deceit all wrapped up with a beau of lies. SasuNaru, Implied Mpreg, Bride Capture, Kidnapping, GaaraSai


**Note:** Hello everyone! This is one of the omegaverse fics that I owe you. I was working with A.D. William's in hope of dual working and getting both of them out to you all before I had to go but sadly the writers' block is strong with this one. Sorry to say that I will be moving and then moving again so this is the best that I could do in the short time I could prepare between preparing to leave. I will try to write when I can and upload if I get the chance but I could only get this out to let you know that **I am officially going on hiatus.** NOT abandoning anything. I will be back as soon as I can get a proper work desk and super duper comfy chair with back support.

* * *

 **Out in The Open**

* * *

It was time for another food run. Rabbit had become an important part of their diet. The rabbit population was somehow booming since the Dynamic War of 2087 when the betas rose up against the alphas to stand at the top of Konoha's society. The omegas who had no business warring, were either roped in to take a side or forced out of the fight and into hiding.

Naruto slowly parted the bushes covering the entrance to the hideout and scanned the surroundings. Spotting no signs of movement he carefully rounded the shrub then fluffed it back up so it would hide the hole he just came out.

It was a sewer that no longer worked in this district. Downtown was one of the war zones and where there was a lot of destruction. Rubble went on for miles. Naruto and his community, that was the best word to describe a group of omegas, had tried to clear some of the rubble but the larger pieces were too difficult to move. Omegas weren't loved for their strength after all. The rubble that they did manage to clear was mostly in front of shops and small stores so they could send their smallest inside to pass out all the useful things that were still inside. Naruto was one of those small persons.

Despite the war climaxing fifteen years ago there was still no end to it. The betas hadn't won but they refused to completely lose. The alphas too would not give in and settle to a truce. Naruto didn't know much about how both the dynamics were handling the lack of resources but he knew that there was a new fight tacked onto the old one that did involve omegas.

For some reason, both dynamics were abducting omegas. No one knew why but they just were. The general consensus was for a partner and strengthening ranks but some people also thought that they were taking slaves. Spoils of war to show superiority.

Whatever it was, Naruto didn't want to stay on the surface long enough to find out. Today he was hunting rabbits. Rabbit meat was the community's main source of protein. There were other mammals but rabbits were everywhere if you knew where to look. They tried growing vegetables and some succulent foods but without enough sunlight they did not grow well. They also needed lots of room to grow and spread their roots, the underground did not have that. There were some farmer's kids among the community but they were too afraid to go up on the surface for the time needed to clear and till soil to make it suitable for planting.

"Naruto," he jumped a little having his name called.

"Yea I'm here what's up?"

"You and Kiba will hunt the rabbits. Me and Sai will get water." Gaara said as he shook his wrist. He had on a solar powered wrist watch. They all did. "How is everyone watches?" Some murmured answers. "Alright. It should be ten am now." They all checked, "We'll meet back here at 2 hour intervals. If you see anything fishy, whistle." Fishy meant non omega related personnel. Three nods and then Gaara took Sai's hand and together they went off to get water. Naruto dropped his eyes and looked away.

He couldn't understand it. Omega and omega relationships didn't yield any results. They could physical mate yes but neither of them could have babies. The couldn't bond either. It was pointless.

"There are seventeen of us," Kiba said, "maybe we can find some fat rabbits-"

"Sixteen," Naruto corrected as his shoulders dropped. "Suya died last week so sixteen left…" Suya had been the ripe old age of around seventy or eighty. She knew what the world was like before the war and she had longed to see it like that again. Her memory had been really poor, some days it was awful how confused she got. She didn't understand why there was no sunlight and she missed her husband terribly. She'd think that she was being held captive away from him and would cry terribly until she fell asleep.

She would talk about how beautiful her children were and she asked when Naruto was going to get bonded and have a few children of his own. But omegas couldn't breed other omegas. They were going to spend their whole lives safely underground in hiding to just die out.

Sometimes when he heard the moans of his neighbouring omega making love to each other he'd hope that the next time he went out for a run that he'd be caught by an alpha who wasn't too bad.

"Let's still get seventeen. Splurge a little yea?" Kiba smiled at him and then held his gaze for uncomfortably long. He looked away with a flush. Kiba was his best friend. They'd grown up together. They hunted together. They foraged together. It was only natural they'd end up being each other's comfort but Naruto couldn't do it. He wanted to be held. So did Kiba. It made goosebumps rise up on Naruto's arm when he thought about how it would have to work out between them.

He turned away and cleared his throat hoping to clear the tension. "Let's get our bows ready…" he mumbled. Kiba quietly sat down and began to string his bow. Naruto knew that his constant rejections must sting, especially when others were rooting for them, but he didn't want to ruin what he had with his brown haired brother.

They slinked along, keeping low, keeping an eye peeled for rabbit holes and other humans. It was a full hour and a half and way beyond their 'territory line', that was the edge of the shopping center, when they finally spotted a few rabbits out in a bit of grass rolling around and enjoying the sun. "Over here," Kiba jerked his head to an over turned stump so they could see how many rabbits there were.

"I count three…" Naruto whispered as he notched an arrow.

"Kinda small don't you think. Don't look old enough to eat…" Kiba said with a frown also notching an arrow.

"We can scout some more and if we don't find anything else we'll come back."

Kiba shook his head, "we have to meet back up with Gaara and Sai in," he checked his watch, "about 20 minutes." Naruto nodded and together they pulled their bows taunt.

Just before Naruto loosed his arrow the rabbit's ears perked up and then they all ran off through a high patch of grass and then disappeared. "Kiba!" Naruto scolded.

"Wasn't me!"

"Then what-?"

Kiba slapped his hand over his mouth, Naruto jerked back and covered his mouth, "what the hell?" his mouth was stinging.

Kiba grinned, "my bad. I thought I heard something." Naruto was about to ask him what but he leaned over suddenly and pressed his chapped lips to Naruto dry ones. He was too shocked to move away. Kiba tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss but then he pulled away. Naruto sat staring at him wide eyed.

"Kibs…" he started but Kiba was already leaning closer for another kiss. Naruto did turn away this time but Kiba followed his lips and pressed them together while he held the back of Naruto's neck. He pulled back, "Kiba stop." He said firmly and pushed the other omega back.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said softly but Naruto didn't look at him. He couldn't. "Is there something wrong with me…?"

"No! Kiba no there's nothing wrong with you. You know I love you!"

Kiba's shoulders tensed. "But not enough to be with me…?" he whispered so low that Naruto strained to hear him.

"Kiba… it's… c'mon. Let's go back to Gaara."

"Tell me what you don't like. Specifically. I wanna know. I can change I swear. If I'm doing something you don't like-"

"No Kiba… it's not like that!"

"Then what?! What is it like?" He yelled throwing his arms into the air and getting up from behind the tree.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Naruto whispered harshly.

"There's no one else here! No comes down here! They haven't for years! No alpha is coming to whisk you off your feet Naruto! Wake up and stop being such a bitch!" Naruto gasped, his mouth gaping. Kiba look horrified. As if he couldn't believe that he had said that either.

He shook his head as he got up and dusted off his pants. "I'm sorry Naruto," Kiba apologised coming close to the blonde but Naruto shoved him hard enough that he lost his balance and toppled over. He hissed in pain when his hip smashed against a rock. "Ahh shit!"

"Screw you Kiba." Naruto said at last. He slung his bow across his torso and slid the unused arrow back into the quiver before he walked off leaving the other omega to watch him go.

He arrived at the meetup to spot Gaara and Sai sitting close together and speaking lowly to each other. Gaara must've said something funny because both he and Sai cracked a smile. They were an unusual pair yea but they somehow fit. It wasn't for him though. He couldn't love an omega like they could love each other. Their love was more than just dynamics and children and bonds. Or maybe they had a different kind of bond. Whatever it was, they were perfect for each. Naruto wanted love, he didn't want to settle.

What was so wrong with wanting a lover who matched him perfectly like they matched each other. Even if that person was an alpha…

"Where's Kiba?" Sai asked as he stood.

Naruto grit his teeth and muttered through them, "he's coming. We can go ahead. He's thinking…"

"You didn't catch anything?" Gaara asked running his hand through chunky sand.

"No."

"But did you at least find something?"

"A couple rabbits. Small."

"Better than nothing. Here," Sai handed him a flask of water. He downed it in one go. "...everything okay with you and Kiba?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer but a loud explosion made them all turn around. "What was that?!" Naruto looked off into, trying to find where the sound came from. With a heavy feeling in his stomach it sounded like it was in the direction he just came from. "What _was_ that?" One of them grabbed his shoulder but he shrugged it off and took off in the direction of the sound which was probably not the smartest thing to do.

He just jumped over a log when Kiba came barreling into him from behind a downed building and bumped into his shoulder. "Kiba!" Naruto stumbled but he tried to grab onto him and steady them both but Kiba was still moving. His eyes were wide and wild looking. He grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve, still running.

"Run! Run!" Naruto grunted trying to keep up with the frazzled boy. He stumbled after him, Kiba wouldn't let go and Naruto couldn't get his footing.

"Kibs wait-"

"Kiba what happened? What was that sound?!" Sai asked frantically grabbing for the other man. Kiba dodged him, tugging Naruto with him. The blonde pivoted on one leg and stepped hard on a rock that crumbled under his full weight, scrapping his ankle and lodging his foot in a steep crevice. He went down with a pained cry, his eyes watering but instead of helping, Kiba let him go to run off back towards the hideout.

Naruto dropped to his knee, shifting his foot hurt terribly, his felt a harsh snap and stab and cried out again. "Naruto!" Gaara was at his side in an instant. He pulled at Naruto's ankle but the blonde screamed out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't!' He huffed and wiped at his tears. His ankle was burning. His leg, just above his ankle was rubbed raw and a numbness was spreading down his leg.

"Oh God I think I see bone…" Gaara muttered worriedly. "Sai! Come help! Sai!" Gaara yelled. It was rare that Gaara would raise his voice and for some reason Naruto found it incredibly amusing. He was about to say so, breathing hard and wiping sweat from his brow, when men and women clad all in black rushed past him. Sai raced forward to grab Gaara but they only got a meter away before two of the black clad people tackled them to the ground, then more joined in to pin them down. While some stayed back to tie up Gaara and Sai the others raced off in the direction of the hideout.

"No…" he called weakly stretching his arm out. He shifted his foot just a little and cried out in pain. His eyes were beyond just watering, he was downright crying now. It hurt so bad it made him want to throw and curl in on himself.

One of the men came forward and crouched beside him. He wanted to scoot away but he didn't want to move his foot. His stomach was rolling and he was afraid he'd throw up on himself then pass out. "Open your mouth." he whimpered. "It'll help you with the pain. I promise." He didn't want to. He was afraid. But it hurt so bad, it was throbbing, it stung, it was too much.

Slowly he opened his mouth and the man dropped two pills on his tongue the brought a tin canister to his lips for him to drink from. He swallowed them down greedily. With a shaky hand he wiped his before he muttered, "thank you…" he glanced over and his companions who were bound and gagged. They looked absolutely terrified. "What are you-"

"Shh, save your strength. We'll get you out of this in no time." The man brushed his bangs from his face with two fingers and Naruto pulled back. He felt the moment the pills started to work. A warm feeling settled in his stomach and all the tension washed out of his body. The pain in his leg ebbed less and less until it was gone completely. His head lolled back and his elbow gave out. He'd have smacked into the ground if the man didn't catch him. He tried to open his mouth but his words slurred as his eyelids dropped.

He couldn't remember when he fell asleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes next he was greeted with blinding white. A room so sterile and blank that it hurt his eyes to look at it directly for too long.

He groaned and turned to pause and slowly lift up the sheets and look under them. His leg was heavily bandage and was being held together is a stiff thing. "Hello," he jumped at the sound of the voice.

He look up wide eyed to see a woman who was sitting calmly on a chair in front of his bed. "He-hello?" he greeted shyly. Under her stern gaze he felt small. The busty woman crossed her arms in front of her large breast as he lowered the sheets and pulled them up over his waist.

"I made a bet you'd sleep for another day," she sucked her teeth, "why couldn't you just sleep for a couple more hours?"

Naruto frowned at her. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital bed." She said with a shrug.

"Where is this hospital located."

She looked at him with a dull look, "in a building," she said with a little smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes, flipped the sheet off and swung his leg over the bed.

"In which town?" he asked getting impatient.

"In New Konoha. Welcome to the new world omega. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Naruto sneered, involuntarily, at her. Her 'welcome' had made his face just twist vehemently. She must've thought it was cute though because she cracked a full smile. He took a breath and calmed himself. "Say what you want but I'm not staying here…" He said confidently.

Turns out that confidence was wasted. The first obstacle he faced was leaving the hospital room. He needed something called a keycard to open the door and even when he rushed out the door there was a bulky bodyguard who shoved him back in.

He had bruises after being shoved on the ground and slammed into the wall the few times he attacked the guard with a fork and a sharpened spoon. His body ached all over but according to Tsunade, the big chested lady, he wasn't going to get any more painkillers unless he behaved himself.

He'd thought he hadn't needed them and started screaming out the high window for someone to help him.

No one came to help him and the pain in his ankle and the bruises he sustained while trying to run away were starting to act up. He'd asked for something, discreetly and vaguely but Tsunade had pretended not to understand what he meant and left him to spend his time either screaming out the window or curled up on the bed in pain. He was spending most of his days doing the later.

He counted seven days since his arrival. Three days with pain killers and he couldn't move a muscle. Everywhere was hurting. Omega or not, the guard didn't pull any punches, literally.

On the ninth day, two days of behaving paid off and he was given a salve. It did nothing for his ankle and he said as much. Tsunade ignore him and rubbed the minty smelling cream onto his bruises and wherever he pointed out hurt.

When she was done she ruffled his hair affectionately and told him to behave. Which he did for another two days. On the afternoon of his eleventh day in the hospital his dinner was brought to him, routinely, nothing out of the ordinary except that after the man brought him his food a group of men entered the room.

The one in charge, he assumed, had long dark hair, strange markings on his forehead and pale milky eyes. He spoke to Naruto fluidly and without missing a beat. Every word that left the man's mouth made my Naruto pale with worry and angry with rage.

His name was Neji Hyuuga and he explained in sordid detail how many years he and his alpha companions had been looking for omega mates but had been unsuccessful. He explained that their current and highest priority was repopulation. They wanted a head start for the next war. To build their ranks of new elite alphas who were raised learning battle tactics and techniques.

He thanked their success and his and Kiba's argument. He claimed that their dark clothes and had made it hard for his team to spot them but Kiba's yelling had steered them in the right direction. He was also thankful that now they knew that omegas hid underground. In just five short days they'd found 9 omega nests and raided and captured everyone.

Naruto shook his head. He'd lived underground his whole life and only met two other omegas who weren't from his community. They hadn't shared where they lived and Naruto respected that. He hadn't pressed to know more outside his zone but he had no idea that there were so many of them.

And he and Kiba had led a community of alphas straight to them.

He felt sick to his stomach. He pushed his food away and swallowed down what was in his mouth. It didn't taste very good anymore.

"Last but most important, this is your new mate." An older man stepped forward. He wasn't dressed like a soldier. More like a passerby in his ts-hit and faded jeans. He stuttered to find the right words. "He'll take very good care of you, afterall, you were the one to bring your omega companions out into the open," Neji smiled coldly at him before he and a note take left.

He felt even worse.

This was what he had wanted. An alpha mate who'd bond and mate with him.

And now he got it. Along with every person in his community and how many others who were being discovered even now.

He felt sick.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I know that your is Naruto. Do you have a last name?"

"Where is my family?" he asked weakly wiping his sweat with his sheet.

"They're safe." Sasuke answered.

"Where are they?!" he demanded. He tried to sound strong but his voice cracked. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he have just settled for Kiba? Why couldn't he just do what they wanted him to do? Why couldn't he love an omega? His chest felt tight, as if the ceiling was coming down on him.

The alpha closed the distance between them in two long strides, hopped up on the side of the bed and pulled Naruto into a strong warm hug. He shuddered at how good it felt. "Calm down. You'll see them soon."

'Soon' was not soon. Naruto stopped counting after he met and was moved to Sasuke's room. The days seemed to drag on just to piss him off. He wasn't allowed to leave the room, even though it was long, it was very boring and lonely. Sasuke told him that once a bond had established between them allowing him to claim Naruto then he wasn't allowed to socialize with any other alpha and since this place was 90% alpha it was best he stay inside.

Not by choice though. There was a guard at the door that glared nastily at him everytime he opened the door. He didn't actually do anything when he opened the door. Didn't scream or charge at the guard he just opened it and made funny face at the guard everytime the door opened and closed.

At one point he was so bored that he didn't mind being slammed against a wall if it meant he'd have someone to talk to. So he when he opened the door he sat on the floor and talked about what his life was like before.

Sasuke caught him chatting away one afternoon when he came home early. The guard sighed with obvious relief, did a salute then quickly excused himself. "Why do you always bother him…?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm lonely and I want to talk to someone, look at someone else. It's boring in here,' he complained, "you can't just leave me here to do nothing. I went through all your drawers three times already! It's all the same!"

Sasuke hummed as he started to undress. Underground there were curtains separating the older folk from the younger ones and separating friends and lovers. Naruto was used to nudity. Seeing Sasuke naked wasn't surprising. Kissing Sasuke while he was naked was surprising.

They'd kissed before yes but it was more of an introduction to what kissing Sasuke was like. It wasn't like kissing Kiba who would cozy up to him and hope that Naruto would take the lead. Sasuke naturally took the lead and Naruto, even though he wouldn't admit it to the alpha, he liked going with the flow.

He liked when Sasuke guided his arms around the alpha's neck. He liked when Sasuke gently laid him down on the bed and he liked when Sasuke pressed their dicks together.

Sasuke held himself up on one arm as he kissed Naruto over and over. Each kiss more intense than the last. It was embarrassing how worked up he was getting. Even now as Sasuke fondled his nipple, no where close to his hole and yet he was dripping wet.

They both wanted to. Sasuke was going to get frustrated with him if he kept refusing him but every once in awhile when Sasuke's fingers would brush against his puckered hole he'd pull back. This time when it happened Sasuke didn't move away and he didn't stop.

Naruto whimpered against a kiss, "stop," he begged not wanting to stop. But he should. He shouldn't have this. He shouldn't be so happy to have this.

"Your family is scattered all over the community, I don't know where any of them are and I don't know why Neji won't let any of you meet up. I'm not the only alpha wondering," Sasuke rested his free hand on Naruto's thigh. "I'm trying to keep you from them on purpose but I honestly can't find out where they are. I don't have the clearance."

Naruto licked his lip, "you were looking this whole time?"

"Since I found out which community you came from I've been trying," he rolled off the blonde to lay on his side, "but I can't find anything. If any in my faction know they're being tight lipped." He held Naruto's gaze for a long time before he looked away.

Naruto pulled him in for a kiss, "you're looking, that's all that counts," he said and gave a reassuring smile. This time when Sasuke climbed on top of him he wasn't so tense and when Sasuke parted his legs silently and peppered his face with kisses he flushed but allowed the alpha to anyways.

He did blush like a virgin when Sasuke lined his hardened cock up to the blonde's waiting hole. He held his breath as Sasuke pushed in. He gasped, arching off the bed as he dug his fingers into Sasuke shoulders. It was tight fit, he felt so full and so stretched and yet he wanted more. Which Sasuke delivered on. Sasuke gripped onto his waist so Naruto wouldn't slide too far away the more he dug his heels into the bed. "Hurts…" he wheezed, his eyes even watered a little.

"Shh shh," Sasuke cooed as he stroked the blonde's cheek. "It'll get better I promise."

It hardly did and when Sasuke laid his claiming bite the blonde almost passed out from the pain. It wasn't pleasant but Sasuke finished quickly inside of him which was another strange experience then he fed Naruto some painkillers and told him to sleep. He was out like a light before his head even touched the pillow.

He woke up in the morning to kisses from his new mate. The thought, and the fact that Sasuke was pressing two fingers into him, had him flushing. "Good morning ahhnn," he moaned when Sasuke pressed against something good inside him.

The alpha kissed the back of his neck and muttered against his neck as Sasuke pressed into him from behind. It stung a little but after a few thrusts it was amazing. It was nothing like last night at all. It felt so good. He told Sasuke as much and the alpha smirked against his neck but he didn't say much else.

It lasted longer this time and when Sasuke finally came swiftly followed by Naruto the alpha was out of the bed before Naruto stopped seeing stars. He laid in bed basking in the afterglow of his orgasm while Sasuke showered. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed in attire that Naruto hadn't seen before. A full black body suit that hung to Sasuke's body's curves decked off with a thick black jacket with many pockets and shin high black steel toed boots. Naruto had searched the house a number of times and he hadn't found anything like that. It was just like the uniform of the men that had fed him the painkillers and the water.

"Wha-?" he sat up in bed feeling very confused.

"Congratulations," the alpha said zipping up his jacket, he walked across the room and opened a cabinet that Naruto hadn't been able to pry open. He walked over with a red key card as opposed to the blue one he'd been using to open the door previously. "You're officially a member of New Konoha."

"What? What are you talking about…?"

The alpha tossed the card on the bed as he donned a utility belt. "Use that to access common area. Your community or whatever you call it is there."

"What?" The blonde grabbed up the card. "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke? You said they were sent all over the place!"

"I know what I said." He shrugged. "I lied. In order to create a bond so that the claim will take place there has to be a level of trust between omega and alpha. I can't force you to make me claim you. It wouldn't work."

"So you lied?!" he barked. He felt so betrayed, so foolish for trusting this man.

"Basically. We all have a purpose Naruto. Ours is to rebuild society to what it should be. A society where the alpha rules and the beta obeys."

"And the omegas?! What about us? When do we get a say?" he felt tears of frustration rise up and cloud his vision.

"Don't be so upset Naruto." The blonde scoffed in disbelief. He threw the sheets off and got up.

"Don't be so upset?! You lied to me! You lied so you could claim me and it turns out that you. You and every. Single. One." He poked Sasuke in the chest with each word, "of you alphas are assholes!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, adjusted his jacket and brushed lint off his pants. "I'll be back later. Go say hi to your family." He went to the door and swiped his card, "it's really not that bad here once you get used to it," Naruto glared at him and wiped his eyes, "once you get used to me you'll love it here. You'll wonder how you survived for so long without any of," he spread his arms out, "this." He blew Naruto a kiss that made him scrunch up his face in disgust. "I'm sure you're glad you came out in the open."

* * *

Notes: As I'm sure you can tell I just did a brief run through of this so not actually beta'd. It is 1 in the morning, I should be asleep but flying always makes me nervous so I somehow stay up for a while then sleep on the plane but I won't make it past 1. I'm so sleepy... Anyways I just wanna tell you guys thanks! for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope you'll take the time to tell me what you think! I will see you all when I see you and I love you all so so much!


End file.
